The present invention relates to a method of mechanical milking wherein pulsating milking cups that communicate with a vacuum line are applied to the teats of the animal being milked and the main milking phase is preceded by a stimulation phase that consists of a stimulus phase during which the teats are stimulated and of a rest phase.
A method of this type is known, from EP-B No. 0 032 752 for example, which, however, mentions only in very general terms that pulsation is unnecessary throughout the total stimulation phase. Furthermore, nothing is said therein about what the duration of pulsation depends on. Finally, the known methods operate with pulsators that have a fixed stimulation phase.
Daily practice demonstrates that different animals have different stimulation needs during lactation (the milking period). Too long a stimulation phase is just as much of a drawback as too short a stimulation phase. In the first case sensitive animals will be overstimulated and withdraw their milk. If the stimulation phase is too short on the other hand, the milk flow will not be intense enough and the milk yield unsatisfactory.